Link meets the Von Trapp family singers!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: The Von Trapp family singers gives a concert at Hyrule!


The Von Trapp family singers come to Hyrule!  
By: Shannon  
  
It was a normal, typical day in Hyrule. The hustle and bustle of merchants walking through Hyrule Castle Town, peddlers selling their wares, children playing in the alleyways, etc. That is, until a group of people arrive at the castle.  
  
"Wow," said Gretl Von Trapp. "I've never seen a castle like this before."  
  
"I've seen them before," bragged Marta Von Trapp. "I have seen them in books that Father read to me."  
  
"Well, this isn't exactly the opera house in Berlin," said Maria Von Trapp. "We were on our way there to a concert and we came into this blue light and now we're here."  
  
"Well, let's go and ask someone for directions," said Baron Von Trapp.  
  
  
The Von Trapp family arrived in Hyrule Castle Town. They met a guard on the way in and asked him where they were.  
  
"You are in Hyrule," said the guard. "This is nowhere near Berlin. This country is so secret, it's not even on the map of the globe!"  
  
"I didn't know that," said Friedrich. "Our governesses never taught us that."  
  
"That's because they were never around long enough to teach us," said Kurt as he laughed.  
  
"Thats' because we scared them all away," said Liesl.  
  
"And due to the fact that we always keep putting frogs in their pockets," giggled Louisa.  
  
"I liked the part where we scared off that one governess after she stayed for only two hours," laughed Brigitta.  
  
"Children, children, please!" said Maria. "Let's settle down. We need to find our way here."  
  
They made their way up the walkway to the Hyrule Castle gates where a guard stood by.  
  
"Sorry but you are not allowed in here without permission from King Link," said the guard.  
  
"But we want to know how we can get to Berlin from here," said Baron Von Trapp. "We are headed for a concert there. We are the Von Trapp family singers."  
  
"Family singers, eh?" said the guard. "I'll let you in and you can talk to King Link. He'll see to it that you get to Berlin." He signed a request and gave it to Baron Von Trapp.  
  
"Show this request to the guards at the drawbridge and they'll let you in. You will be received by King Link's prime minister Alexander Beaureguard. Follow the walkway up to the drawbridge."  
  
"Thank you dear sir," said Maria. "Come children, we'll be on our way now."  
  
  
The nine of them went up the walkway to Hyrule Castle where they were admitted in and brought before King Link, who was in his study doing paperwork.  
  
"Your Majesty," said Prime Minister Beaureguard. "There are some visitors to see you."  
  
"Tell them I'm busy," said Link firmly.   
  
"But there are nine of them, Your Majesty. They say they were on their way to a concert in Berlin and they got transported here. They call themselves 'The Von Trapp Family Singers.'"  
  
"Well, I guess I can finish my paperwork later, Beauregard," said Link with a smile. "Let them in."  
  
The Von Trapps enter Link's study.  
  
"Hello, Your Majesty King Link," said Baron Von Trapp. "My name is Baron Von Trapp, this is my wife, Maria, and my seven children, Liesl, Kurt, Friedrich, Brigitta, Louisa, Marta, and Gretl."  
  
"My, that's a lot of children, Von Trapp," said Link.   
  
"Children are blessings from God, King Link," said Maria.  
  
"I know," said Link. "I have two of them, a 5 year old and a 3 year old. Say, how about performing a concert for us in Hyrule tonight? I'd like to hear you sing."  
  
"Well," said Liesl. "We really should be going. We have to go to Berlin for a concert."  
  
"Oh, this will be just for tonight, I promise," said Link.  
  
  
That night at the Hyrule Ampitheater, the Von Trapps prepared for their concert. Zelda, Link, and their two children sat up front. Everyone was anxious to hear them sing. Finally, they came onstage.   
  
The Von Trapps first sang "Eidelweiss."  
  
"Eidelweiss....eidelweiss.....every morning you greet meeeeeee....."  
  
Then, Maria and the children sang "The Lonely Goatherd" while putting on a puppet show. The children yodeled with delight. They also sang "Something Good,"  
"Do Re Mi," "Sixteen going on Seventeen," "Sound of Music," and others.  
  
After singing "My Favorite Things," they sang a goodbye song.   
  
"So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye. I hate to go and leave this pretty sight..."  
  
The applause was awesome. Everyone cheered and clapped and yelled and whistled. Backstage, Link spoke with the Von Trapps.  
  
"That was a wonderful concert," he said. "Are you sure you can't stay and give another one tomorrow night?"  
  
"Positive, Link," said Baron Von Trapp. "We would like to be on our way to Berlin soon."  
  
"Oh, Father, can't we stay one more day?" pleaded Liesl. "It's so interesting here."  
  
"We can come back another time," said Baron Von Trapp.   
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you and hearing you sing. Come back and visit!"  
  
They said their goodbyes and Link transported them to Berlin.  
  
"Link darling," said Zelda. "I enjoyed the concert."  
  
"So did I," said Link. "So did I."


End file.
